


We'll Keep on Trying (Till the End of Time)

by TheLivingDead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Adding tags as the story goes, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst, BAMF John, BAMF Stiles, Caring Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oblivious Scott, Rape Recovery, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingDead/pseuds/TheLivingDead
Summary: “Please don’t do this,” She begged. Her eyes soaked and swollen. She breathed in harsh, rapid breaths separated by hiccups.He looked at her with a stare so cold and unnerving. A face void of expression. That is until a smirk slowly adorned his face.“You won’t feel a thing.”She felt it all.





	1. Chapter 1: Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first attempt at published Teen Wolf fanfic and Fem!Stiles. This takes place after Season 2, Episode 11 where Jackson 'kills' himself and Stiles is kidnapped. Derek and Peter may seem out of character, but it will be explained.

“Please don’t do this,” She begged. Her eyes soaked and swollen. She breathed in harsh, rapid breaths separated by hiccups.

He looked at her with a stare so cold and unnerving. A face void of expression. That is until a smirk slowly adorned his face. “You won’t feel a thing.”

She felt it _all._

* * *

 

Allison peered at her crossbow. She adjusted her grip as she took her aim. She took in deep breaths and tried to focus on her weapon but the constant thumping and drowned out screeches coming from the basement was draining and annoying.

“Marco, what’s happening downstairs?” She asked a hunter walking passed her room. He shrugged. “Probably the werewolves getting what they deserve.” He walked off. Allison pondered on the slight guilt she felt but pushed it aside- they deserved everything that was coming their way.

* * *

 

“Yeah, I’m not finding any clues here,” John let out a sigh, “Listen if she- if she shows up by the hospital… okay, thanks.” The Sheriff cut the call and looked blankly into space. “Stiles, where the hell are you?”

He shot his head towards the door when he heard footsteps approaching. His heart soared when he saw his daughter had finally came home, but froze when he realised that the 24 on her shirt shouldn’t be red, neither should she be leaning on the door frame so much. John stilled as he took in the distorted image of his daughter, who seemed to be beaten and crushed in every way possible. Anger seeped through him in waves as he thought of those who did this to his girl. But everything vanished and his heart stopped the moment his little girl looked up to his eyes and muttered “I’m sorry” before she collapsed on her bedroom floor.

“Stiles!”

* * *

 Melissa hesitantly walked up to the body bag placed in the morgue. Evaluating John and Jane Doe’s were one thing, checking if your sons peer (who just so happened to be a giant lizard) is actually in fact dead, is another. She caught her breath when she saw the unholy sight of Jackson's evolution.

“Oh God, please stay dead, please stay dead,” Melissa chanted quickly and shut her eyes as she closed the zipper.

“Melissa McCall please come to reception, Melissa McCall,” The intercom sounded.  Melissa sighed with relief and hurriedly walked out of the morgue and towards the reception.

“What’s up Megan?” She asks distractedly as she tried to make sense of what she had just witnessed. Melissa looked up once she realised there was no response.

“John?” she asked surprised. He looked like a mess, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair in a frenzy, blood on his shirt-

“John, is that blood?” Melissa exclaimed as she hurried towards him. He looked so worn down that Melissa dreaded what made him so. Another lizard? Another Alpha? An Alpha Lizard?

“She- she just collapsed,” He murmured to himself. Melissa realised he was probably in shock. And sat him down carefully.

“She. Who John? One of the students?” Melissa asked as a method of calming John down.

“No, she- she came home and, I was worried, there was blood and,” John looked at Melissa with such pain she knew it had to be someone close. Melissa looked down at John’s hands, clinging onto Claudia’s bracelet, which she’d given to Stiles.

“Oh God,” She gasped. She left John and jogged to the reception desk to see where Stiles had been taken to.

“Operation Room 3” She mumbled and clumsily put the files back.

“John, you need to get yourself together ok? Stiles needs you, so you need to be strong, for her.” Melissa said as she got back to him, “Look, I’ll be here for you to, but I’m going to check how Stiles is doing, and I’ll be back soon.” Melissa waited for his approval in the form of a small nod and took off.

“What the hell is going on?” Melissa demanded to the doctor who walked out of Stiles’s room in a hurry. He looked at her in surprise before realisation dawned on him.

“Look Melissa-“

“-If you even think of saying I’m too close to this and should go, you have some force heading your way,” Melissa threatened the cut off doctor. The two had a short stare off before the doctor sighed.

“It not good Melissa, at all.” Melissa held her breath. She couldn’t feel her fingers or toes.

“What’s wrong?” Melissa asked more forcefully. The doctor motioned her in the direction of which he was walking.

“I rather tell the news one time to the Sheriff and you, though I have a favour to ask of you before I do so.”

“And what’s that?”

The Doctor looked at her with a weak smile after spotting the Sheriff standing abruptly at the two’s arrival.

“Please don’t let him shoot the messenger.”

* * *

 Scott walked into the abandoned Hale mansion. Following Peter had never been on his to-do list, it had never been on _any_ list. There again, becoming a werewolf hadn’t either. Scott looked up after Isaac nudged his shoulder. Derek and Peter looked at him impatiently. You could see the family resemblance. Stiles would have had a kick out of this one, seeing all the pack coming together. Scott’s heart clenched. He had completely forgotten about Stiles. Scott calmed himself though, Jackson (aka the Kanima) was dead, Peter was with him and Stiles was human, so The Argents were out of the picture. All supernatural parties were accounted for. This was literally the best time for Stiles to disappear (not that she should, ever). Whether she decided to run off because she was nervous of the attention (he doubted that was it) or because the other team was feeling the need to vent out their frustration- it was up to the police. Which Scott doubted, with her father as the Sheriff, would turn up empty handed.

“Scott,” Isaac snapped him out of his thinking. He had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

“Sorry.”

“So as I was saying,” Peter continued as if was horribly inconvenienced by the interruption, “I might have something here about how to kill the Kanima.”

“I told you, I checked everywhere,” Derek repeated to his uncle. Peter, as usual, ignored the comment.

“Not here,” He ripped off one of the stairs and pulled out a dusty suit case.

“What is it, a book?” Derek asked skeptically. Peter looked at him as if he were insane.

“It’s a laptop moron. Welcome to the 21st Century.”

Derek glared at his uncle. It looked like he was going to retort but Scott’s phone broke the Hale’s conversation. He looked at them apologetically.

“Hey mom, I can’t talk right now.”

“Scott, you need to come to the hospital,” His mother’s voice urgently ordered him.

“What? Is something wrong, are you OK?” Scott dreaded her answer, there couldn’t be another supernatural threat.

“I’m fine. It’s- It’s Stiles.” Both Hales looked up abruptly at the mention of her name.

“What about Stiles?” Scott asked confusedly. What was she doing at the hospital?

“She, she came in with her dad, well, he brought her in.”

“Mom, what’s wrong with her?” Scott stressed.

“I have no idea Scott, I don’t have a clue what happened to her,” His mom stopped and took in deep breaths, “I saw her Scott, there was so much _blood_ , and we had no idea if she would pull through. You need to be here Scott, John is falling apart.” After hearing a loud cry at her end of the call, Melissa hung up.

Scott numbly put the phone in his pocket. He had no idea how to process- _what_ to process. He stared disbelievingly at the floor. How could he have let her get hurt, she was _his_ responsibility!

“Scott,” Derek sternly broke Scott out of his trance, “What are you waiting for?”

Scott shook his head, Derek was right- he needed to be focused. Stiles was at the hospital where she could heal and be safe. As much as he wanted to be there with her, he had to solve this supernatural mess, she would understand.

“Scott!” Derek barked at him, ‘Hurry up, we need to go.”

“Sorry, I was just-” Scott stopped himself. “Wait, where are we going?”

Derek, Peter and Isaac gave him a funny look.

“To the hospital Scott, where would you think?” Peter impatiently replied as he grabbed his laptop and jacket.

“But the Kanima-“

“Jackson shouldn’t be a threat for now, if what I think is correct,” Peter cut Scott off, “And we can see the body at the hospital.”

“But the master-“

“God Scott, Stiles was just attacked!” Derek shouted at him, “Do you not want to be with her and help her? Do you want to let her-“ Derek didn’t finish that sentence.

“Off course I don’t!” Scott defended, “it’s just that we have to stop the Kanima first, Stiles will survive, she always has!”

“Oh? And how would you know that? It’s not like you take a call from her when she’s basically drowning, how would even _know_ -“

“Shut up both of you,” Peter reprimanded them as he walked out of the house, wearily followed by Isaac, “We need to go to the hospital, now.”

The only thought Scott could comprehend while getting into the Camaro, is since when were the Hale’s concerned about Stiles?

* * *

 “What’s happened to my daughter?” The Sheriff demanded as the doctor came into view, trailed by Melissa.

“Actually Sheriff, I was hoping you could explain that to us,” The Doctor hurriedly continued at the indignant look on the fathers face, “I’m Dr Cramer, Stiles is in my care. There is a lot of confusion as to what could have put her in the state she was brought here.”

Melissa narrowed her eyes at Dr Cramer, “John is not the one who put her in that condition!” The Sheriff put his hand on her shoulder and looked at the doctor.

“Look, can you just tell me how my girl is doing- the interrogation can be done afterwards,” The Sheriff impatiently said, he knew how these things were run- if there was suspicious circumstances of a patient brought in- the relatives are first suspects. The Doctor nodded sympathetically.

“Sorry Sheriff- protocols.” Dr Cramer looked at his file, troubled.

“Externally, Stiles has prominent bruising on her neck- which, gathered from the vague hand print, is due to attempted strangulation. There are multiple minor lacerations along her shoulders, back and upper feet. There are deep, cuff scarring around her hands, suggesting she- may have been handcuffed or bounded, same goes for her feet. Her right shoulder was dislocated as well as both her feet having minor ankle fractures. In addition, there is prevalent bruising around her pelvis area and inner thighs.” Melissa gasped and the Doctor gave her a warning glare.

The Sheriffs’ breath caught in his throat. He knew what those signs were. Bounded limbs, bruising around the midsection, he knew what that meant- but it _did not_ happen.

“No- _no_ this did not happen to Stiles! That _couldn’t_ have happened to her!” John anxiously raised his voice. He agitatedly stepped back a few steps. Not his baby, not his little girl. It couldn’t be.

Dr Cramer, seeing that both “parents” had gotten the idea, he hesitantly and remorsefully concluded, “With these signs in mind we conducted a rape kit. I’m so sorry Sheriff but... It came back positive.”

John’s world stopped. It seemed as if the hospital reigned silence. Not a single person could be distinguished in his vision- there only being a massive blur. He could feel his legs buckle beneath him, not being able to hold the pressure. He failed her- he failed Claudia, he failed himself, but he failed _Stiles_ , the person he promised to never let down again- not after what he put her through. She was raped and violated because of some sick bastard. He saw how many parents became immobile and dysfunctional after such trauma had been inflicted onto their children and he understood that. But now he felt it, before, he could understand their pain from a hypothetical view but this was all too real. And the pain is so much worse. He didn’t want to conduct a legal investigation into this, he didn’t want to handover the investigation because he was related to the _victim._ John didn’t want to do anything at the moment. How could such a thing happen to his family? He was the Sheriff for gods sake!

No _._ This was not about him _._ Stiles was a victim- he was not. He could not afford to break down when his girl probably needed him the most.

Dr Cramer looked at the Sheriff sympathetically. The doctor had seen rape victims and he’d seen their families- it was never a pleasant experience for anyone. He prepared himself to deliver and bear the life changing news but it was always easier because it was to strangers- he couldn’t emotionally mourn with them. Cramer had never thought he would have to deal with a case close to him or anyone he knew. This case however, just by looking at his colleague (tears trailing down her face, holing the wall to support herself) who was a mother figure to Stiles- he could tell it was going to be much harder to handle this situation.

“What else?” The Doctor broke out of his thoughts. He looked in mild surprise to the Sheriff, “Sorry?”

The Sheriff straightened up on what strength he had left and repeated with more conviction, “What else happened to my daughter? What caused all that blood?”

Dr Cramer had to remind himself he was talking to the Sheriff, a person who had seen as many or more tragedies than himself.

“Um, yes. Part of the reason for the excessive blood loss is for the minor lacerations throughout her body, the major laceration across the left of her chest and a minor head wound which could be of serious implication when she wakes up, or even no damage at all. Head wounds always bleed more profuously than other injuries.”

The Sheriff took in all that information. A head wound was threatening enough, added on top of that, all the other issues.

“Who could have done this?” Melissa sobbed brokenly through the tears streaming down her face. John pulled her into tight embrace.

“I don’t know Melissa, but I _will_ find them.”


	2. Numb

“Could you go any faster Nephew,” Peter dryly asked as he gripped the front seat door handle. Coming back from the dead might be a bit useless if he were to die again so soon. By a _car accident_ none the less.

Derek grunted in reply. Scott and Isaac sat uncomfortably in the back. The two were sceptic about the recent turn of events and their change of agenda but neither had the courage to speak against it. That is until Scott thought of all the people this ‘master’ could kill- or what if it went after his mom, or Allison? He had to do something.

“How can we just do nothing while there is still a murderer on the loose? Stiles would have-“

“-Stiles would have put you _first_ Scott, so shut up and maybe actually care about your best friend!” Derek replied in a low tone, with a sharp turn. He was sick of Scott acting like he was above everyone and pretending to want the best for everyone else when really, it just suited him.

Scott glared angrily at Derek, “Since when did you care for Stiles huh? You shoved, threatened and bullied her more than she had ever been at school! So why now _Derek_ , are you suddenly going _out of your way_ to look after her!”

Derek’s jaw and grip on the wheel tightened. He did not have to answer Scott’s outdated accusations nor did he even have to say anything at all. All he had to do was get to the hospital and be with Stiles- screw the others in-between.

Isaac looked cautiously at each of the occupants in the car. After a minute of silence, he decided to break the awkward ice.

“Well this is a fun-“, but was cut off by all three inhabitants.

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

Stile’s head throbbed. Everything was dark and suffocating. She felt heavy and uncomfortable. What was that irritating beeping sound- and why did she feel so sticky and dirty? She had to get up- she was needed. Stiles didn’t know for what, but she knew she had to do something. Her eyelids seemed too grow heavier the more her resolve strengthened, but she overcame it. She had to. And as the bright white light spread through her vision, her ignorance, and therefore bliss, faded. She remembered.

“Stiles? Sweetheart?” She heard a familiar deep voice call her.

‘Dad?” She raspy called out. Her throat sorely hurt at the one syllable.  She felt a large, callused hand grasp hers.

“Shh, you’re awake. Its ok sweetheart, dad’s here. You’re fine.” The Sheriff held Stiles tightly as she slowly began to sob into his uniform once she realized the context of the situation. The father and daughter remained in that position till Dr Cramer hastily walked in after being informed his patient is awake.

“Hello Miss Stilinski, I’m Dr Cramer. I’ll be looking after you for your time here,” he smiled at the minor. Stiles looked up from her father’s embrace to meet his gaze.

“Hi,” she said to the doctor hoarsely. Her father let her go (albeit hesitantly) and stood near her head side while Dr Cramer handed her a glass of water with a sympathetic smile and proceeded to do his check-up.

“That should help, but try not to speak if you can avoid it, it would heal your vocal chords much faster.”

Stiles hummed while sipping at the water.   
  
“So how are you feeling Stiles? Any pain?” Stiles shook her head but stopped once she realised it made her feel light headed.

“You do have a mild concussion,” Dr Cramer nodded to himself, “And the no pain might be due to the numerous pain killers in your system, so we’ll check in on that in about 2 hours. I’m going to ask you a few questions so we can see what we can help you with ok? And how much you remember.”

Stiles nodded carefully, her hand gripping her fathers softly.

“What year is it?”

“2012”

“Who is the man next to you?”

“My Dad, Sheriff Stilinski,”

“Do you remember how you got here?”

Stiles stiffened but hesitantly nodded her head.

“I’m going to have to make a call to the police station to take your statement,” He glanced apologetically to the Sherriff, “but unfortunately, you can’t be here with her until then. For purposes of a clean report-“

“My Dad didn’t do this!” Stiles objected coarsely. She couldn’t let her dad take the fall for _him_. Sherriff Stilinski quickly gripped his daughter’s uninjured shoulder.

“It’s ok Sweetheart, it’s just protocol. There’s no charges.”

“But you can’t leave,” Stiles pleaded him, tears brimming her eyes. Her father looked at her with a steel resolve.

“I am going to be right outside that door. You won’t be able to see me, but I will always be there. I’m not going to leave you for a second.” _Not anymore_.

Stiles hesitantly nodded and allowed her father and Doctor to leave the room. She hated how she felt so needy and helpless. She felt so dirty and desperately wanted to go home and scrub herself from all that filth. But most of all, she hated how alone she felt. She could never tell anyone how this happened because they would ask for details and she couldn’t tell them. She would never tell Scott or anyone in the Supernatural because… they don’t need to know. No one needed to know what happened to her. They would see the bruises, that would be enough.

* * *

 

Isaac rubbed his thumbnail against his index finger. It had become a habit when we was nervous or anxious. Between Derek’s madman driving and the uncomfortable tension in the car, Isaac honestly was more than willing to jump out of it. Scott’s sudden ringtone turned the young werewolf’s attention to him.

“Mr Argent?” Scott answered confusedly. Now he had the attention of all occupants in the car. Scott stays silent for a while, hearing what Isaac didn’t feel like listening to.

“What is he saying?” Derek asks, as he accelerates madly through a red traffic light. Isaac watches Peter’s expression change grimly. He was hearing what Chris had to say.

“What he said nephew,” Peter says calmly as he grabs the steering wheel and pulls it towards him, causing the car to turn the opposite direction, “is that an evolved Kanima in a warehouse 5 blocks from here, has just become our priority.”

Isaac really regretted not hearing what caused the literal change in direction.

* * *

 

Stiles tried to uncomfortably get out of her hospital bed. Melissa had helped her change into a loose-fitting hospital t-shirt and sweat pants. Stiles needed to get out and help Erica and Boyd, she didn’t know if Derek found them or not yet. Melissa had made it clear to Stiles that getting her medication would take no more than a few minutes and Stiles didn't doubt her. The Sheriff in the meantime had to go to the station to give his statement. They needed two additional deputies as witnesses to make sure there was no tampering with the case, with her dad being the Sheriff and such. So, for the few minutes Stiles had alone, she was determined to not cry or cower and help save her peers. Now if only she could find her phone-

“Stiles?” The mentioned girl whipped her head to the door, too fast that she winced.

“Lydia? What are you doing here?” Stiles scratchily asked the strawberry blonde. Lydia looked around the room of hospital equipment, her gaze finally settling on Stiles, who was placed oddly half off the bed.

“I, uh, went to your house but nobody was there. Your neighbour said that you were missing and then brought to the hospital. The lady at the front desk told me where to find you” Lydia paused and surveyed Stiles once more, “What happened to you? Are you ok?”

Stiles wanted to laugh at the question but decided against it. Was she ok? She was the farthest thing from being fine, but Lydia didn’t have to know that.

“I’ll get better. Why were you looking for me?” Stiles pushed her questioning, determined to keep the topic off of her. Lydia looked at her feet.

“They won’t let me see him,” her eyes slowly started to fill with tears, “I’m supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back.”

Lydia sobbed slightly, her tears finally running down her cheeks. In her hand, Stiles can see a key held tightly. Lydia shook her head, her hand softly wiping her tears.

“God, I’m such a mess.” Stiles smiled sadly at her, not trusting herself to say anything. She would have given anything to be in her shoes.

Lydia eyes moved to something out of Stiles’s vision. The girl moved to get it from a shelf at the foot of the bed. Lydia brought it up to inspect what the constant flashing was for, _my phone_ , Stiles realized.

“You have 17 missed messages from Scott and-” Lydia furrowed her eyebrows, “21 missed calls from… Derek?” Stiles eyes widen.

“Lydia, how much do you know about this stuff?” Stiles asked, knowing Lydia knew what she was talking about.

“Pieces. Half of it is like a dream.” Lydia admitted. Stiles let out a short, bitter laugh.

“Yeah, well guess what? The other half is like a freaking nightmare.” Lydia pursed her lips.

“I don’t care, I can help him.” Stiles gave her a look.

“In another situation, I would really disagree but now, we don’t have time.” Stiles replied in a scratchy voice. She glanced at the clock in her room, knowing Melissa would be back at any moment. She couldn’t move much, but all she needed to do was get to her Jeep, with Lydia’s help, the rest would fall into place. Stiles looked at the concerned girl.

“Can you drive stick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm trying as best as i can to stick to the episode's events, but we'll see how well that goes when Gerard makes an appearance. Stiles's attitude might seem too nonchalant but in my head she's still pretty overwhelmed and is pushing what happened to her to the back of her mind and obsessing over other things. 
> 
> Secondly, thank you so much to everyone who gave kudos and comments to the story so far, you guys have no idea how much it motivates me to continue writing. Please continue to do so!
> 
> Thirdly, comment what you guys want to happen in the story, any events/ reactions/ plot lines you feel would be a good addition. I feel there are a million different arcs this could take so it would be a huge help to read what you guys feel would be a good idea. 
> 
> Lastly, I hope everyone had/is having a great Christmas! (to all those celebrating)
> 
> Thanks a million for reading!


	3. All I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so so so sorry about the lack of updates. I honestly thought I would be able to persevere and post regularly, however, life is really getting in the way of that. Unfortunately, University is a great experience but between lectures, tests and exams, writing is just not happening as often as I would like. I have not given up on this story, I probably never will, but updates will be sporadic and few in between. Times like the holidays are where I will probably update the most since I actually have time to write well then. 
> 
> I really am sorry to all those who waited so long for this chapter and I it is worth the wait! Thank you so much to those who have left kudos and comments. Seeing people's interest in the story is what pushes me to make a plan and update. I have seen the comments and have taken note of what you guys would like to see in the story, thanks a million for doing so! Please continue to leave kudos and suggestions/comments for the story, it makes my day and the story a whole lot better :D.

The car came to a stop just outside the warehouse. The four walked in on high alert, seeing Chris standing in the middle.

“What-” Isaac started, looking at the odd scene. Derek half shifted, only his claws and fangs out.

“What do you want?” Derek growled at Argent. The hunter simply gave him an unimpressed look.

“Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head in the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her,” Chris turned to look at Scott, “And I know you're losing her too.”

Derek snarled and attempted to take a step forward, only to be stopped by Scott’s hand.

“You’re right,” Scott stared, ignoring Derek’s bristled form, “So can you trust me to fix this? Can you let us do that without any problems?”

Chris raised his eyebrow at the four and moved aside, to reveal a body bag.

“I can do one better than that.”

* * *

Melissa knocked softly on the door.

“Stiles, honey, I have the-” Melissa froze at the sight of the empty bed. Once she shook out of her daze, Melissa dropped the long forgotten assortment of medication on the bedside table and rushed out the room.

* * *

Derek walked up to the bag and unzipped it. He stared at the engulfed form of Jackson and raised his clawed hand in the air. Scott, sensing what Derek was about to do, stopped him.

“You said you knew how to save him,” Scott interjected sharply. Derek remained indifferent.

“We're past that.”

“What about-”

“Think about it, Scott,” Derek stopped him harshly, “Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful.”

Chris shook his head, “No.”

The other occupants, minus Peter who somehow retreated into the shadows, turned their attention to the Hunter.

“No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid- and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live.”

At that moment, a sinister face made its appearance, “Of course not.”

Gerard moved into the light with a sly smile on his face, “Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead.”

Derek looked wide-eyed at Jackson and went for the kill, instead he was impaled with the Kanima’s claws. Isaac, Scott Peter and Chris looked in alarm as Derek was thrown across the room. Not soon after, an arrow found itself lodged in the shoulder of Isaac, taking him down.

Scott looked incredulously, “Allison?!”.

Chris, Isaac and Scott readily armed themselves against the threat of the Kanima, trying to subdue him. After Chris was easily taken out of action, Scott, Isaac and a rejuvenated Derek grouped to overpower Jackson. Together, they fought valiantly. If one was taken out by the Kanima, another was ready to join the fight. After Scott was thrown aside, Derek stepped in and seemed to hold his own against Jackson, until he was clawed across his stomach. Derek dropped to the floor clutching his wound. Isaac rose to help him but was swiftly stopped by two knives, cutting across his chest and abdomen in an “X” shape, and then lodging themselves in his back.

Allison mercilessly tore her knives out of Isaac as he fell, then proceeded to walk to Derek.

“No, Allison!” Scott cried in alarm. Allison paused to look at him before being held up by her throat, by Jackson. Her knives clattered on the ground. Allison gasped, trying to get out of the Kanima’s grasp.

“Not yet, Sweetheart,” Gerard said as he walked towards them. Peter observed curiously from the shadows. Allison looked disbelievingly at her Grandfather.

“What are you doing?”

Scott looked meaningfully at Gerard, “He’s doing what he came here to do,”. Gerard raised an eyebrow at the young werewolf.

“Then you know?”

“What’s he talking about?” Allison gasped, still in the Kanima’s grip.

“It was that night outside the hospital, wasn’t it,” Gerard prodded Scott, “When I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes, you could smell it, couldn’t you?”

Isaac looked up from his crouched position on the floor, “He’s dying,” he confirmed.

Gerard looked his way.

“I am, I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn’t have a cure for cancer, yet,” Gerard looked longingly at Derek, “But the supernatural _does_.”

Allison gasped in realisation. The man who taught her the honour in the code and the sin in the Supernatural, is giving up his principals, his life’s work to save a few more years? Her mother _died_ believing in a code that is being _thrown out_ by the man that taught it to her.

Chris looked at Gerard with disgust, “You monster,”.

Gerard smiled, “Not yet,”.

“What are you doing!” Allison cried, trying to break free from the Kanima’s grip. Gerard looked her way as the Kanima tightened his grip on her throat, choking the young hunter.

“You’ll kill her too?!” Chris shouted despairingly.  

“When it comes to family,” Gerard’s face twisted into a cold, unnerving look, “I’d kill my own son!”.

Gerard stared pointedly at Scott. Scott looked helplessly at the scene in front of him, his gaze settling on Derek. The Alpha’s eyes widened at the realisation of what Scott wanted to do. Shocked eyes of the occupants of the room followed Scott as he trailed towards the Hale. Gerard nodded his head.

Scott stood above Derek, contemplating what he should do. Eventually, he bent down and grabbed the wounded Alpha by his neck, dragging him towards Gerard.

“Scott, don’t, you know that he’s gonna kill me right after,” Derek tried, he looked at Gerard as he was dumped at his feet, “You’ll be an Alpha.”.

“That’s true,” Gerard admitted, “But I think he already knows that, Don’t you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison.”. Allison looked helplessly at Scott, he returning her gaze.

“Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn’t fit, Derek. And in case you haven’t learned yet, there is just no competing with young love.”. Gerard smirked knowingly at Derek, a smile that did not sit well with the Alpha. Gerard begun removing his jacket, readying his arm for the bite.

“Scott don’t, don’t!” Derek pleaded with the love sick teen.

“I’m sorry!” Scott apologised, he looked over longingly at Allison, “But I have to.”.

Scott forced Derek’s shifted head back with his mouth open to give the bite, Gerard proceeded forwards with is bare arm. Chris looked on disbelievingly and Allison looked away as Derek bit Gerard’s arm. The hunter cried out in pain, but waited for the teeth to sink in fully.

Gerard took his arm away from the Alpha’s teeth once the bite had been given and admired it’s mark. Scott dropped Derek on the floor, looking intently at Gerard’s bite mark. The ex-hunter laughed maliciously as he held his hand up to show everyone the making of a werewolf. He proudly broadcasted his bite, awaiting to see the awe in their faces. Instead, he saw disgust and confusion, all focused on his arm. Gerard followed their gaze to his bite and he lowered his arm, black sludge oozed out of the bite, trailing down his arm.

“What the-” Peter mumbled curiously from the shadows.

“What is this?” Gerard looked at Scott threateningly, “What did you do?!”.

Derek looked at Scott, hurt and confused. Scott met Derek’s gaze.

“Everyone always said Gerard had a plan,” Scott turned to meet Gerard’s eyes with a slight smile, “I had a plan too.”.

Gerard hastily looked through his pockets while chanting the negative, finding his container of pills. He emptied it onto his hand and crushed them. A cloud of black dust was emitted.

Gerard looked upwards angrily, “Mountain Ash!”

Black began to ooze through Gerard’s nose, ears and eyes. The hunter was brought to his knees before he threw up black sludge and collapsed. Everyone looked in disbelief at the scene. Finally Derek tore his gaze to look at Scott.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, hurt as the why he was left in the dark. Scott looked at him.

“Because you might be an Alpha, but you’re not mine” Scott affirmed confidently, finally knowing where his allegiance lies. Derek looked affronted at the proclamation. Isaac, Chris and Allison watched the exchange warily.

Movement from Gerard brought everyone’s attention to him. He spat out the remainder of the black sludge in his mouth before looking at Jackson, enraged.

“Kill them!” Gerard shouted vengefully, “ **KILL THEM ALL**!”

Gerard collapsed back onto the floor, unknown to be dead or unconscious. The Kanima loosened it’s grip on Allison in confusion, but that was all Allison needed to elbow it in the face and making a hasty exit from its grip. All occupants got ready to fight the indomitable creature, but they never had to.

A blue jeep tore through the wall of the warehouse and headed straight for the Kanima, knocking it to the ground. Stiles and Lydia had driven into the Kanima. Shock resounded through the group, their silence broken by the heavily breathing teens.

“Did we get him?” Stiles asked out of breath, one eye open, hesitant to peek at the scene.

Scott grinned at his friends antics and perfect timing. Suddenly the Kanima jumped on the hood of the Jeep, scaring both Lydia and Stiles. The girls attempted to get out of the car but Stiles had no strength to push open the dented door or stretch her stitches trying to get out the other side. Seeing the Kanima’s resurgence, Derek surged forward to help, but was held back by Scott. Derek looked murderously at him but was ignored by the Beta. Scott pointed towards the strawberry blonde.

“Jackson!” Lydia tried to gain his attention once she was outside of the Jeep. He approached her, ready to kill but was stopped- intrigued by a silver key the crying blonde held up.

 Stiles watched as Jackson seemed to be in his own world, frozen by the key’s appearance. She wanted to shout at Lydia to run while he’s distracted, but seeing the Kanima’s skin slowly fade away, Stiles knew she was right to bring her. Stiles slowly scooted out through the driver’s seat where Lydia had been, each stitch and muscle burning in protest.

She limped slowly to her friends, who’s gaze were fixed on the couple. She maneuvered herself to Derek’s side and held his hand. He turned sharply, ready to annihilate any threat but his gaze softened once he saw her. He hugged her tightly and Stiles tried not to gasp loudly in protest- they hadn’t parted on the best terms and she’s so relieved that he’s in one piece. She wanted so badly to cry and let him hold her and protect her from everything. Though fate had other plans. Derek apparently heard her small gasp, and ended their reunion. Derek held her by her one shoulder (the other, in a cast), his eyes traveled her frame to spot any wounds and injuries.

Stiles subconsciously touched the scarf around her neck. She could still feel _his_ hands choke her and she knew the print was there. Thank Lydia for always having spare clothing for emergencies. She saw Derek scrunch his eyebrows as he sniffed. Stiles knew he had smelled the chemicals only a hospital would use. Stiles began to panic. She hadn’t thought what she would say to him or how much she could actually say, it’s not like she could lie!

“Jackson?” Lydia cried. Derek and Stiles tore their attention away from each other to the scene. Jackson was nearly fully himself. He turned to them and looked knowingly at Derek, he raised his arms and surrendered himself.

Stiles didn’t truly understand what was happening until she saw Peter jump out from literally nowhere and Derek left her, to _impale_ Jackson. Stiles fell slightly forward, needing someone to lean on. She quickly grasped Isaac’s shoulder and looked at the scene in horror. The others mirrored her reaction. They watched helplessly as Jackson was suspended in the air by Peter and Derek’s claws. After what seemed like an eternity, Jackson was released and knelt on the floor, Peter and Derek gave Jackson and Lydia their space, as they said their parting words.

“D-Do you?” Jackson gasped. Lydia sobbed and held his body, nodding.

“I do, I do still love you,” She cried into his shoulder.

Scott and Allison intertwined hands, looking heart-brokenly at their friends. Derek put his arm around Stiles’ waist, sadly overlooking the despaired teens. Stiles’s energy seemed to leak out of her instantly. Her body ached, her stitches burned and she just wanted to _rest_. Her grip on Isaac lessened and her eyes slowly closed.

The last thing Stiles heard before she hit the ground and was a loud roar and the cries of her friends. Suddenly, she wished she had listened to Melissa and stayed in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to write what happened in the episode, sorry if it sounded too narrative at times, i just tried not to give so much detail for the cannon stuff as it's already in the episode. I tried to stick as close to the episode and dialogue as possible, hope it was worth the read!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated : )

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if any characters seem out of character, I'll do my best to explain if they are. Hope you enjoyed the read, any comments or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
